Smoke
Smoke refers to the ability of absorbing, controling and redirecting smoke and embers. It is first demonstrated by an escaped Conduit named Hank and later absorbed by Delsin Rowe. Gameplay This power is primarily used to get up close and personal with Delsin's enemies with quick and violent attacks. The Smoke Shot has an appearance of a fireball; it can be fired off very quickly, but it has a low damage output. The travel speed on the projectile makes it suitable for close and mid range combat, but not long range. The shot can also be charged and shot either in a form similar to a blast, called a Cinder Blast. The shots, regular and charged, are used by pulling R2 on the DualShock4. Tapping activates a normal Smoke Shot, and a Cinder Blast can be achieved by holding down the trigger. Also, there is a grenade-like weapon called a Sulfur Bomb that, when used, by tapping L1, knocks back all nearby enemies, and chokes them, allowing Delsin to subdue or exectute them to earn good or bad karma respectively. As well, there is an attack akin to the previous rocket, called a Cinder Missile, which is activated by holding R1, which requires a Heavy Ammo icon (white "rockets" found on top of the power bar in the HUD) to function. After absorbing Smoke, Delsin can use a variety of abilities, such as the Smoke Dash, that turns Delsin into a wispy cloud of smoke and embers, which can be used to achieve a semi-flying status, similar to Cole's Firebird Strike. He can also use this dash to close the distance between himself and enemies, and can even use it go through them, choke-slamming them (onto either the ground or his knee) then re-materializing. Since he can turn into smoke, Delsin can use the smoke dash to go through structures with openings, like chain-link fences, iron bars and pipe-like structures. He can use ventilation systems to his advantage to appear almost instantly on the roof of a building, by using the dash while facing a vent at the base of a building, on by Smoke Dashing towards a vent on a roof, Delsin can boost his normal jump height. Delsin also has an ability called Smoke Thrusters which is similar, if not exactly the same as the Static Thrusters. When using this power he expels smoke from his arms, boosting his upwards momentum and slowing his descent, allowing him to glide. The melee attack for this powerset superheats Delsin's chain, allowing him to use it as a powerful whip that explodes in a small puff of embers and ash upon contact with enemies. A unique trait for Smoke is that by destroying vehicles you gain a source of energy from the burning wreckage. Tear gas grenades from the DUP can also be absorbed by Delsin to fuel the Smoke powers. This marks the first time in an InFamous game that the protagonist can turn the weapons of enemies into an energy source. If Delsin is good, his smoke will be normal coloration. If he is evil, his smoke will have a reddish hue. The Karma Bomb for Smoke is the Orbital Drop, which allows Delsin to dispatch a large number of enemies at once. When used, regardless of his morality, Delsin charges up momentarily, before condescending into pure smoke and shooting upwards into the sky, reforming into a humanoid shape, and then rocketing back down, using the smoke thrusters to aid his descent, before exploding on impact and reforming, Hecannot use this power indoors, like in a building or in a underpass, for example, because of the fact that Delsin cannot reach a large enough height for the Orbital Drop to be effective. Power And Upgrades Drain Smoke - By hitting the touchpad you can drain a nearby source of Smoke, such as a smokestack, wrecked car, or some other source of Smoke. Upgrades to this power extend the amount of Smoke you can drain till your smoke bar is doubled. Quick Draw - This power enables you to drain Smoke from all sources at twice the normal drain speed. Smoke Dash - This basic ability allows you to transform yourself into a cloud of smoke and ash and speed forward. This power can allow you to get past semi-solid obstacles that you would normally be a barrier. Double Air Dash - As the name suggests, this power allows you to use the Smoke Dash power twice before you hit the ground. Using this along with your normal hover power will allow you to cover significant distances. Car Boost - While standing on a car you can draw energy from it and use it as a launching pad to get yourself much higher then what you could normally jump. Vent Dash - You can use your Smoke Dash power with vents in two ways. The first is to enter a ground level vent and use it to get you to a higher exit location. The second is using the exit vent to launch yourself high into the air when you Smoke Dash over it. Vent Healing - When you Smoke Dash through a vent you will come out the other side slightly healed. It won't necessarily heal you up to full, but it will allow you to survive an additional hit. This power requires Good Karma Enhanced Vent Launch - When you exit a vent, either by entering it or using one as a launching pad, your height will be significantly increased. This power requires Evil Karma See all 10 photos Smoke Shot - This is your basic ranged attack that you can use to engage enemies. Upgrades to this power reduce the energy cost up to fifty percent. Sustained Fire - This upgrade to Smoke Shot allows you to increase the amount of shots you can rapid fire off in a single burst. This power requires Evil Karma. Sulfur Headshots - When you hit an enemy in the head with a Smoke Shot their heads will be engulfed with Sulfur and they will become vulnerable. While bent over coughing these enemies are able to be Subdued. This power requires Good Karma. Knockout Headshots - This upgrade to Smoke Shot makes your Sulfur Headshots stronger, allowing you to directly subdue enemies with headshots. This does not work on stronger enemies. This power requires Good Karma. Cinder Blast - Instead of shooting a Smoke Shot you can hold the fire button and build up a stronger blast of Smoke. This best used on enemy items such as structures, equipment, and vehicles like the DUP APC. Upgrades to this power reduce the energy cost up to fifty percent. Obliterating Blast - This upgrade to Cinder Blast makes it much more deadly. When used on standard enemies they will not only be blasted back but incinerated, instantly giving you Evil Karma. This power requires Evil Karma to acquire. Sulfur Bomb - Using this power will cause a non-lethal grenade to be tossed forward. Enemies that are caught by the blast are left choking and coughing for several seconds enabling you to subdue them to earn Good Karma. Upgrades to this power reduces the energy cost up to fifty percent. Fire based enemies may be invulnerable to this power. Corrosive Fumes - This upgrade to Sulfur Bomb extends the time that enemies are left coughing, giving you a longer amount of time to subdue them. This power requires Good Karma. Giant Sulfur Bomb - This upgrade to Sulfur Bomb greatly increases the explosive radius of the power, enabling you to ensnare more enemies at a time. This power requires Good Karma. Cinder Missile - This power fires a compressed smoke projectile that greatly damages upon impact. This power does not use your normal smoke energy but requires Heavy Ammo instead. Upgrades to this power increases your Heavy Ammo capacity up to five. Orbital Drop - This power requires a full Karmic Streak to use. That is, you need to preform either several Good or Evil acts in a row and fill the bar at the top of your screen to full. This power enables you to launch yourself up into the air and come back down to create a large radius of destruction. Enemies are either subdued or destroyed according to your karma. After launching yourself with this ability you may steer yourself into a better position while in the air. Also, using the power under a hard structure will end the ability prematurely, but will not drain your karma meter. Trivia *Delsin's Smoke whip has a similar appearance to Ghost Rider's chain from the Marvel Comics universe. *Chris Zimmerman stated in a podcast that it is smoke mixed with fire and ash to give it more impact. DelsinScene.jpg|Hank, the Smoke Conduit 2127689-gsm_169_infamous2ndson_ps4_e3_ot_061013_320.jpg|Smoke is unique as you can destroy a vehicle to get a quick refill infamous_second_son_smoke-apex_1382631516.jpg|Orbital Drop infamoushadouken_14021434_616.jpg|A melee finisher Infamous-second-son-2.jpg|Sulfur Bomb infamous-second-son-5.jpg|Cinder Missle Infamous-Second-Son-Blaster.jpg|Smoke Shot large.jpg| Smokethrusters.jpg|Smoke Thrusters NM I found it!.png|Smoke Healing Drop.png|Super-charged Smoke Comet Drop Orbital Drop.jpg Orbital Drop Mid 2.jpg Chain.png Infamous-second-son-dup-delsin-chain-night-carnival.jpg Orbital Drop Mid.jpg Infamous-Second-Son-2343.jpg Category:Gameplay Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:Powers Category:Neutral Powers Category:Abilities Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Articles in need of Images Category:Articles in need of videos